How Could I Ever Forget You?
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: Can Draco fight to win the love of his life again? A one-shot Dramione with epilogue


Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter and all of its fantastical things. All of those ideas came from JK herself and I want to give her all the credit she is due! This is a plot line I've strung together from parts of other fics I have enjoyed. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! It's just oneshot, I was thinking about making it a thing, but I just wanted to finish it! I hope you enjoy it!

"Hermioneeeeee!" Ginny whined as her friend tugged at her dress, if you can even call this small piece of cloth a dress.

"Gin… I just… It's not me!" Hermione complained obviously not getting anywhere with the dress and/or making it any longer.

"You look bloody fantastic! Please believe me!" Ginny pulled Hermione along, closer to the raging party. It was New Year's Eve – the new millennium was only a few hours away. Hermione staggered a bit watching the fireworks that were already going off. The twins obviously… No….. twin. She reminded herself. Just George now. To everyone's surprise he was doing much better. In fact it seemed that this past year all the ghosts and guilt that had been weighing everyone down was gone or reasonably lighter than it had been.

"When was the last time you have a nice bloke shag your brains out ey? Or even just a good snog?! I know my brother didn't do much for you!"

It was true, her and Ron had tried at a relationship but it only last until last Boxing Day… Not a very long or fruitful relationship. _Had it already been a year? Sheesh… time flies by…_

"Okay….one drink and maybe… MAYBE I'll find a midnight partner for a kiss…. But! Nothing else!"

Ginny was beside herself, she was so excited she pulled Hermione along and they both giggled with excitement of the night to come as they walked towards the party. It was a Hogwarts reunion of sorts, any big party all the people from Ginny's Year up to the twin's year would show up and drink like there was no tomorrow. This time the party was at the newly restored Malfoy Manor. After the war the Malfoys were tried and found guilty in different degrees. Narcissa and Draco were not sentenced to Azkaban but rather 2 years of house arrest and no magic. Lucius on the other hand was sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban, however a year into his sentence he had a change of heart, was tried again under veritaserum during a secret trial. His sentence was changed to 5 years.

For Draco and his mother, part of their house arrest and rehabilitation was to do all things the muggle way. Who better to help them learn all things muggle than the beautiful face of all the Muggleborns. Hermione volunteered herself to visit with the Malfoys every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays along with every other weekend. After the first 3 months every other day turned into every day. Draco learned how to do things the muggle way very quickly, he says he had the best teacher. Hermione also found herself wanting to spend more time with the platinum blonde, she learned they had more in common than either of them thought. Yes they still fought and bickered like an old married couple but it was harmless.

The girls made their way into the Parlor, the same one Hermione's screams could've been heard echoing a few years ago and it was a completely different scene. Drunken people dancing, groping and grinding everywhere. Everyone noticed their entrance to the party, a certain platinum blonde noticed the curvy brunette's entrance in particular. Ogden's Firewhisky in hand and a smirk on his face, a plan was set in motion.

3 hours, 4 butterbeers, 4 shots of tequila, 4 chasers and 2 tumblers of firewhisky later Hermione found herself finding the only balcony door unlocked and stepped out into the crisp New Year's Eve air. She took a deep breath in and noticed it was 2 minutes until midnight.

She sighed, "Happy New Year Granger!" She toasted to herself staggering a bit as she tossed the rest of her tumbler back.

"I was about to say the same thing…" A velvety smooth voice came from behind her, arms crossed over her and caged her in against the balcony. He wasn't touching her but her skin was alight with a fire she had no idea she had.

"Draco." She breathed and released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"My, my…cutting it close are we?" He leaned into her ear, still not touching her.

"I…" she stuttered

"30 seconds love." He whispered, allowing his lips to touch the shell of her ear.

Hermione forgot how to breathe. A countdown could be heard in the background as Draco's hands grazed up her arms from her hands to her shoulders.

10

He lightly grabbed her shoulder.

9

Spinning her around to face him

8

Taking her drink out of her hands to place it on the balcony rail along with his.

7

Taking her by the hips

6

Staring into her eyes

"5, you can say no."

4

"3….2….."

"1" she whispered

And their lips met as fireworks, whizbangs, and poppers went off all around them. They paid no attention to anything except each other's hands, lips, bodies and tongues as they battled for dominance in the kiss. Ending the kiss they were both breathing heavy and smiling like idiots.

"Happy New Year Draco." She whispered huskily

"Happy New Year Hermione." He grinned, "Should we continue our celebration in the adjoining room?" Draco smirked with one eyebrow raised.

Hermione nodded hungrily and he led her into his room (which was the only room connected to the balcony she happened to walk out on… hmmmm) Draco threw a giggling Hermione onto his bed and began crawling up towards her then, darkness…

Hermione's eyes fluttered open adjusting and squinting into the bright lights around her. She went to cover her face but as she was about to move her arm it was weighed down by something, no someone. She looked to see a platinum blonde lying on her arm while sitting on a chair next to the bed. She was about to move her arm when she noticed the room she was in, it certainly wasn't her room and it wasn't Draco's either… Well from what she can remember. _Never drinking again…_ she vowed with an aching head.

She tried to move again, only this time Draco felt her movement and shot up to see her staring at him like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie dish.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco wailed and jumped onto the bed to pull her close to him, kissing her forehead and face.

Draco clambered off her lap to sit next to her on the bed grabbing her hand once again.

"Hello." He said noting how stiff she was

"Hello…" She said quietly

"How do you feel?" He asked hopeful, she noted he was still holding her hand…

She pulled it away and noticed a massive engagement ring and wedding band…. _No… I wasn't that drunk was I?! I mean yeah sure I like him… and he's a fantastic snogger but marriage?! I'm not even twenty!_

Draco noticed her staring wide eyed at their rings and Hermione noticed something flicker across his face… worry?

"Hermione love?" He asked nervously? She couldn't tell

"What day is it?"

Hermione looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Well I would assume January 1st since last night was New Year's Eve." She said matter of factly

It seemed as though all the color drained from Draco's face. He looked as if he was going to… cry? No… She couldn't tell, it hurt her head too much.

"What year…" He asked quietly

"Year? Are you okay? It's 2000! That's what 'New Year' means" She laughed but stopped when she noticed Draco slump over and he's shoulders were shaking. He was crying now she was sure. _What in Morgana's pants is going on?!_

Draco didn't lift his head as he cast a silent patronus to Hermione's surprise his patronus was an otter like her's only a little bigger. She could have sworn his patronus was a dragon…

"I…" He began trying to compose himself. "I want to be the one to tell you but… It's 2006, February 5th to be exact…"

"No… It can't be…" She looked at Draco who was watching her closely. He nodded slowly

"2006?" He nodded again

"I…" Her brain was working in absolute overdrive, trying to process what was happening and separate what she knew to be true.

Draco took her hands again trying to comfort her, oddly enough it worked. The small panic attack that was rising was dissipating the more comfort he gave her. Her breathing returned to normal and she looked at Draco with a confused look.

"What happened?" She finally asked

"A couple of days ago you were in for a routine broom exam – ministry likes to make sure those who surround the minister can fully take care of him in all modes of transportation in case of an emergency. You were given a cursed broom…" Draco took in a ragged breath and Hermione found herself mimicking his movements. "You were flung into the grand tower and fell 6 meters from the broom. You've been unconscious since then…" He concluded

"I never cared much for flying… That does sound like something that would happen to me…"

Draco shocked her when he started laughing.

"The same point we all made after it happened. You had been petitioning to not do it for weeks when you found out you had to take it. I'd never seen you so furious and utterly breath taking at the same time… Let's just say the angry sex was…" Draco stopped and frowned a little, "Sorry… Um.. What do you last remember?"

"Well um… New Year's Eve and… um… all that…" She gulped and Draco smirked at her

"And all?" He asked suggestively

"Um…" She blushed furiously then took in his appearance, he looked older and more fit. Like a little boy that finally grew into his big boy clothes and boy did he, she nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Good." He stated.

"Good? How is me, not remember the last 6 years of my life good?" She snapped

"Well um… not good for that but… good that you remember um… Us… you know…?"

"Oh." Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.

But the conversation ended as the Healers came around the corner.

"Mrs. Malfoy! How lovely to see you awake!" The healer spoke, he looked familiar to Hermione but she just couldn't place it.

Draco was slightly impressed that she didn't try to correct him on the name… perhaps her memory was returning already?

"I… I guess I've just misplaced the last 6 years of my life?" She admitted trying to be humorous, Draco knew this was a nervous habit of hers. Having been with and around her for the last 6 years he knew all of her odd quirks and tale signs of different emotions.

"Well I can assure you we are looking into any and all solutions to help get those precious memories back." He assured her and tapped Draco on the shoulder nodding for him to follow out into the hall.

"I'll be just a moment love, you'll be okay?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco got up and followed the Healer into the hallway.

"So will she get her memories back?" Draco asked fairly concerned.

"Draco…" He said softly, "It was a nasty fall and she was out for days… She's lucky to even be talking. We're doing everything we can and…"

"That's not good enough, she deserves everything and more, you know this Theo. I fought to fucking hard to get her, I won't lose her again." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Dray… I know… We're trying everything…" Theo stated grabbing Draco's shoulders and gripping them

"I can't lose her again Theo… She means… She's too… She's my world…" Draco said containing his sobs

Theo pulled his best mate in for a hug, Draco wasn't big on public displays of affection with people other than Hermione but in this case… He needed it. As he was separating from Theo there was a scuffle at the end of the hall which only meant their friends had arrived.

"Where is she?!" Ginny was sprinting with a baby strapped to her chest and a small toddler running behind her with Harry and Teddy.

"She's just in there, she's doing okay and Gin…" Draco started the witch stopped and turned to look at him. She looked terrified when she saw how shaken up he was. She crossed over to him and he took her hands looking at them. "She can't remember the last 6 years…"

Ginny's face dropped in horror, Harry's did as well realizing what Draco had said.

"Oh Draco!" She sobbed and hugged him fiercely, Draco closed his eyes fighting the tears not to break through. When he opened his eyes I could see Hermione sitting on the bed staring at them with tears in her own eyes looking scared.

Draco let go of Ginny quickly and rushed into her room and to her bedside.

"Are you okay love?" He sniffed and tugged her hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly wiping her nose.

"Shhh love, it's not your fault!" Draco wiped away a few stray tears.

"I wish.. I wish I could remember…. Draco I'm so sorry…"

"Hermione Jean. Don't you ever be sorry, you know I'll always…" Draco stopped and frowned again, Hermione noticed the wavy wrinkles that appeared between his eyebrows when he became upset, it was one of the things she loved about… wait… _Loved about? Where did that come from..?_

"I guess you don't know that…" Draco said softly, mostly to himself

"You can tell me you know…" Hermione said sweetly looking into smoky steel blue eyes.

"Tell you?" Draco asked confused

"Tell me what you were going to say…?" She said innocently again and it was like they were dating all over again. Draco felt like a teenager chasing after the girl he was completely in love with.

"I will always love you Hermione. No matter what else happens to us, we will always pull through, together." Draco said lifting her left hand to show her the rings. "I made a vow 2.5 years ago to love, honor and protect you and I will do that until my dying day."

Hermione wasn't sure why but she found herself crying and reaching for his face.

 _ **Hermione smiled as she felt the calloused hands cover her eyes from behind her.**_

" _ **Guess who…" He whispered in her ear nibbling her ear lobe**_

" _ **Mmmm Theo?" Hermione giggled**_

" _ **Try again love…" Draco said kissing behind her ear and down her neck**_

" _ **Oh… mmmmm how am I to think with such a distraction?" Hermione mused, pushing her backside into his groin**_

" _ **Oh you little witch…" Draco purred into her ear as he moved her hair to access her neck more**_

" _ **I hope that you are my Draco, otherwise he tends to get very jealous of me…" She smirked**_

" _ **How right you are love, do you know why?" He asked lightly**_

" _ **Why?" She sighed into his touch rolling her head onto his shoulder**_

" _ **Because I love you so…" He whispered so softly and so sweetly Hermione froze. She turned slowly in his arms, staying caging within them wide expectant eyes staring up at him.**_

" _ **You do?" She asked almost fearfully**_

" _ **I'm afraid so doll, I am fearfully and without a doubt utterly in love with you." He nudge her nose with his. Hermione's eyes flicker between his then her face broke into a brilliant grin.**_

" _ **I believe we're both screwed then."**_

" _ **Why do you say that?" he grinned back**_

" _ **Because I am in love with you, so you're stuck with me now." She quipped back**_

" _ **Forever?" Draco asked**_

" _ **Are you asking me?" Hermione said quickly**_

" _ **Only if you say yes."**_

"Hermione are you okay?!" Draco was terrified at the moment, she went from crying to convulsing on the bed then stopped all together.

"Draco?" She croaked as if she hadn't spoken in months.

"Yes love?"

"I remember that I love you…" She said before promptly passing out.

A few hours passed, more tests, diagnostic spells and a couple calming draughts later Hermione was stable again. Draco was beside himself, along with Ginny and Harry who hadn't left. Luckily Ron came to take the kids for the night for them, he and Luna were fantastic for taking the kids overnight.

Draco sat huddled against Hermione's side holding her as much as he could in the position he was in.

"Wake my love, please we've fought…" Draco began to breakdown again thinking about their past, all they had been through, "Please my love, I can't lose you again…"

*Flashback*

"HARRY!" Draco was banging on the recent newlyweds' door, "GINNY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Harry and Ginny quickly ran to the door, completely distraught by the howling outside their door.

"OPE…. It's about bloody time!" Draco said storming into the house, looking like a crazed man on a mission

"Draco, mate, as much as I love seeing your ugly mug I don't appreciate seeing it at… 5:00AM?! Bloody hell! What the fuck?!"

"She's gone." Draco said quickly as he made his way to the liquor cabinet to pull out a glass and fire whiskey, he downed one glass and quickly poured another.

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked quietly, eyes wide

"She's gone… I woke up after um… Well you know…" Draco said watching the amber colored liquid swirl in his glass, "There was a note that said, 'I'm sorry, I have to know…' and kiss on the paper"

"What… what does she mean?" Harry asked full of concern looking at the blonde who looked on the verge of tears

"She got wind that her parents were still alive, she went to find them…" Draco took a deep breath and explained how Kingsley declared that he couldn't find her parents right after the war, she had wanted to find them and try to reverse the memory charm. A few months later and Kingsley called off the search saying it was likely they had been found and killed.

"A few weeks ago she got a letter from an old contact she had watch over her parents saying they thought they spotted them a couple days prior." Draco sat on the loveseat, Ginny came to sit next to him while Harry paced listening to the story. "I told Hermione to be careful, if she needed help looking into it further I'd be glad to help. I didn't want her getting shamed into believing something that may not be true. That led to a small fight…" Draco was shaking slightly remember it, "She kept saying, 'Don't you trust me? Can't you trust that I have thought all this out? I'm smart enough to do my research before I do anything rash?' She was so sure I didn't have faith in her, she never listened to my argument." Draco sighed, running his hand through his messy hair, "I fully supported her, I wanted to help, I wanted to be there… I didn't want her going alone, or going in so blindly! Damnit why is she so…so….! UGH!"

Draco slammed the glass down on the coffee table and began to pace, Harry had sat down at this point, Ginny couldn't help but snicker at the pair of them. They were certainly two peas in a pod

"She's so bloody…!"

"Gryffindor?" Ginny said light heartedly

"You bloody lions… I'm going get to the grave a lot sooner than I want with you lot." Draco said sagging against the wall. Just as he sank to the floor a tawny fluffy owl came through the open window dropping a letter at his feet.

Draco snatched the letter up so fast, his eyes were fearfully wide and full of wonder.

"Is that?" Harry started

"She's in Tasmania, apparently the trail her contact had led her to an animal sanctuary. She says she's 'terribly sorry for running out the way she did' she hopes to not be there for too long…" Draco sighed and shook his head, "And she hopes I can forgive her, she… she hopes I know…" Draco started to tear up, choking on his words.

"Hopes you know what mate?" Harry asked, wrinkling his forehead in thought

"That she loves him." Ginny said in a soft tone, Draco nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"We… I…" Draco started, "I've never been able to… and now…" Draco threw the letter to the ground

"Why does she get to say it first! I was… I planned… DAMN IT!" Draco wandlessly shattered a flower vase that held some roses on the dining room table, making both Harry and Ginny jump

"What if she… What if she... doesn't…."

"Draco, come here my dragon…" Ginny cooed softly patting the vacant spot next to her, Draco limply walked over to her and flopped upon the couch lying his head in her lap much like a child

"She will be fine, obviously she would say it first, we are Gryffindors love. She loves you, relish in that fact and the fact that after she left so abruptly, she felt inclined or guilty enough to send you a letter letting you know where she is and she was okay." Ginny turned Draco's head so he looked at her with rough, raw, red eyes

"She will return, and when she does you will NOT be upset about this. You will NOT seclude yourself from her, you WILL welcome her back with open LOVING arms and tell her no matter what the outcome of her trip is, that you LOVE and SUPPORT her." Ginny said sternly yet lovingly, "Do you understand me?"

Draco again taking the form of a small child being reprimanded, he nodded his head and shuffled back to lay in her lap, letting out a large breath

"Thanks Red." Draco said softly

"Anytime my dragon." Ginny said scratching his head

"You know Draco, if I didn't know how much you were in love with Hermione I'd be terribly jealous of your relationship with my wife…" Harry snickered, which earned a grunt from the blonde slytherin

"Go upstairs, get some rest I'll owl your mother and let her know you will not be into work today…" Ginny said softly

"No Gin.. I…." Draco started, then saw the stern look on the redhead's face, "Okay… Thank you…" Draco said looking at Harry then back at Ginny before he walked upstairs and fell asleep on a bed that luckily smelt nothing like Hermione.

"He's a miserable sap isn't he?" Harry snickered, Ginny threw a pillow at him

"I'll owl his mother, but I'm also owling Hermione. I can't believe she'd do such a thing… Way too rash for her…"

"I'll owl Kingsley to see if anything was said to her about her parents that made her rush out so quickly."

*End Flashback*

"Dragon… This is nothing like what happened the first time…" Ginny said softly grabbing Draco's other hand and coming up to cradle his body that was hanging off the bed

"She's left me… She's left me again…" Draco was staring at Hermione's prone figure, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"She didn't leave you on purpose, not this time anyway. And even then, she didn't leave you… She needed to find her parents and good thing she had you after that…" Ginny said shaking her head remembering how angry the Granger's were to find out their daughter had altered their memories and hid them away like she was ashamed of them. Draco confronted her parents giving them a piece of what it was like for Hermione from his side, the bad guys. What they did to other muggleborn families. The murders, the tortures, the rapes that occurred in front of his eyes, in his own home. It took hours of talking to them, reasoning with them that Hermione's decision was not only extremely hard but by far the bravest and smartest thing she did for their family.

Ginny and Draco continued to talk about the past, Ginny trying to reason with him that everything was going to be okay, she was going to come out of this okay.

"Draco…" Theo stepped into the room beckoning him to walk over to him.

Draco looked to Ginny who nodded that she'd stay with Hermione. Draco stood and walked over to Theo who had an unreadable expression on his face

"Look… I um… I didn't see it before. I'm sorry, but everything's okay…"

"Theo.. What are you on?"

"She's pregnant…"

Draco's mouth slacked open and his head snapped in the direction of the woman in question

"She's… I'm…." Draco stammered looking back at Theo wide eyed, "How far along?"

"10 weeks… She likely just found out, probably was going to tell you soon."

Draco nodded and walked back over to Ginny, Ginny took one look at the sheet white Draco and sat him down next to his wife. Draco climbed onto the bed cradling Hermione in his arms. He hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. Ginny let out a gasp, tears forming in her eyes looking from Draco's hand and back to his face.

"She's pregnant…" He said softly, "Everything's fine, Theo said it's healthy…"

"Oh my dragon…." Ginny said cradling his head, Harry came back into the room with cups of tea and a few scones

"Everything okay?" He asked hesitantly

"I'm going to be a father…" Draco said caressing the side of Hermione's face

"That's brilliant mate…" Harry said coming to the bedside table, placing the food onto it. "If you're hungry, the blue lid is yours mate, its coffee…"

"I really appreciate you guys…" Draco started, getting slightly emotional, "I… I don't know.." He stammered

"We know mate, we love you too." Harry said softly

Hermione's eyes started to flutter a bit and she was wiggling under Draco

"Hermione? Meae?" Draco dropped to his knees next to the bed grabbing her hands and face

"Dra… Draco?" Hermione whispered

"Yes meae, I'm here." Draco said kissing her hands

"Draco.." Hermione said softly grabbing his hands

"Do you…" Draco started, almost unable to complete the sentence, "Do you remember me?" He said fearfully

"Oh mea caeli I do, of course I do…" She said tearing up

Draco had no words as sobs wracked his body, he flung himself onto his wife as he cried.

Ginny and Harry hurried to come over and hug the couple fiercely

"Hermione… we were so worried…" Ginny said trying not to let the tears fall

"What happened?" Hermione asked as everyone sat up off of her.

"You don't remember?" Draco asked quickly

"I um, I only remember waking for work, late might I add and hurrying around to find…" Hermione's face grew a bright shade of red as she looked almost ashamed

"To find what love?" Draco asked softly

Then Hermione's face dropped in fear and her eyes widened thinking more about the events of that morning

"Draco! The baby!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh, she looked so adorably flushed but so worried

"It's fine love, thanks for telling me by the way." He said taking her hands and kissing them.

Hermione's face relaxed and she began to grin

"I was so worried about that bloody flying exam I had completely forgotten to tell you..."

"Well that's all okay now, I have you," He kissed her head then leaned down to kiss her stomach, "And we have you. I am complete again.

"I had scheduled a healer's appointment for the 1st…" She said thinking harder than she should have, then wincing at the amount of brain power she tried to use

"Well we'll have to reschedule love, it's the 6th now…"

"Oh Draco! I've been… Oh mea caeli I'm so sorry!" Hermione said bringing her forehead to his

"What… What are you calling each other?" Harry asked confused

"You've never heard them say that?" Ginny laughed

"I tend to avoid watching their lovey dovey chats Gin…"

"Meae…" Draco said softly caressing Hermione's face

"Mea caeli…" Hermione repeated back

"It means 'my life' and 'my air' it's Latin…" Ginny said watching the couple who were so much in their own bubble nothing else mattered.

"That's…" Harry shook all over, "Too much for me to know about them… I mean she's my sister!" Harry said shaking and walking towards the door

"You're just jealous Potter, you're not as romantic as me" Draco said puffing up

"You mean pathetically engrossed and whipped? Sure…" Harry smarted back winking at Draco as he left the room

"Draco, you know very well Harry is a chained pup when it comes to me… I just like it a bit more rough, less flowers more leather…" Ginny winked as she stood to leave

"Glad you're up M, my dragon has been a right fright these couple of days. You'll need to sort him out as soon as you're able…" She winked again and walked out to find her husband, "We'll see you for supper Sunday?"

"As usual Red, thanks again…" Draco said trying to put all of his feelings in the look he was giving her.

Ginny understood the look and nodded with watery eyes as she retreated from the room.

"So I've wrecked some havoc it seems…" Hermione said sheepishly

"Nothing I couldn't handle love, I knew getting into this with you I'd been up for some challenges" Draco said trying to put on a brave front

"Yes how could I forget the 200 plus days you asked me to go out with you…." She said smiling

"Hey! Not my fault it took you bloody long enough to realize what a catch I am!" Draco said affronted

"I'm not denying it! I just… I didn't take it seriously… I guess…" Hermione said suddenly finding her thumbnails very interesting

"You mean, me shagging your brains out on New Year's… then asking you every day from then until the 2 year anniversary to go out with me only to shag you again after the party…. You didn't take it seriously?!" Draco said reaching new octaves

"I was your bloody muggle teacher! I was rehabilitating you and your mother! How was I to know you were… were…."

"Trying to rehabilitate you…" Draco winked

"Shut it!" Hermione chastised him with red cheeks.

"Hermione, I think I can honestly say I've been in love with you since you punched me square in the face." Draco said seriously, fiddling with her wedding rings

"3rd year?" She asked semi-shocked

"That… I bought this…" Draco said rolling the engagement ring around

"You… You bought this?!" Hermione said holding up her left hand, "You bought this when?!"

"The last Hogsmeade trip before Dumbledore died…" He said softly

Hermione couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, she looked down completely shocked at what he just admitted. She had no idea he had it for that long, that he loved her for that long…

"I didn't ever think I'd be able to give it to you… That night changed everything…" Draco started

"I wanted to give you it… Anonymously…" Draco said rolling the rings around in a circle

"I charmed it you know…" He said smirking, then he started to take them off, only they didn't come

"I can't take them off?!" She said snatching her hand back to try herself, Draco shook his head smirking even more now.

"My plan was to give you the ring anonymously, watch you place the ring on the ONLY finger it would fit," he said eyeing her left ring finger, "then watch you attempt to take it off, only to find you couldn't…" Draco was smiling rather diabolically now

"Why you little ferret!" She said smacking him on the shoulder

"Ow woman! I didn't did I?!"

"I guess not… but NOW!? I can't take them off!"

"Nope!" He said with a 'pop'

"You better be glad I like you…" She said with a grunt

"You looooove me," He sung, "You better remember that…" He added softly

"How could I ever forget you?" She said sweetly kissing him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

December 6, 2017

"Is he here!? MUM! Do you see hiiimmm?" Hermione was getting pulled along by a curly platinum blonde ferociously searching through the throng of people in search of her brother.

"Ophelia please slow down! I'm toting your sister as well!" Hermione couldn't help but hold back to giggle as she watched her 9 year old turn and stomp her foot impatiently, she was just like her father.

"Draco!" Hermione called back at her husband who had their middle twins on both sides of him Cassie and Caelum, they were only 6 and the most trouble out of the 5 children they had.

"Meae, help… please…" Draco said as he literally drug the twins by his legs as they sat atop his feet.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight, two mop headed dirty blondes giggling at their father as he struggled to walk with them on his feet.

"Here… Take Cissy," Hermione said passing the 2 year old to her father. "Mes estolies, come." She said so sweetly, but Draco knew better. That tone was reserved for scolding, well at least for him…

"NYMM!" Ophelia sprinted towards the platinum that was coming through the crowd, he dropped his bag and ran towards his sister picking her up to hug her hard

Ganymede was their oldest, he was coming home for holidays from his first year at Hogwarts.

"There's my Trojan, how was the first part of the year son?" Draco asked carrying their youngest who was named after his mother.

"Brilliant dad! MUM! Look what Uncle Harry gave to me!" Nym was riffling through his bag trying to find the present Harry had given him. Harry ended up caving in to McGonagall's wishes and became the DADA professor the year before Nym started, having his own kids' already there it made for a smooth transition.

Nym pulled out a small wooden box, he opened it up to show a small golden ball Hermione recognized immediately as the snitch Harry had snagged his last year as a seeker for Gryffindor. It wasn't the first one, that one was entirely too special but the last one was a perfect gift to give a future seeker of Gryffindor…

"Would you look at that…" Hermione said smirking at her husband who looked torn between awe and jealously.

"Dad, I'm thinking about trying out for the team… do you think I could beat Uncle Harry's record in being the youngest seeker for Gryffindor?!"

"Yes DAD, do you think our Nym could be the youngest GRYFFINDOR seeker?" Hermione loved rubbing it in his face that their oldest was sorted into her house. The day they got the letter from him informing them of his house Hermione couldn't stop laughing or dancing for a solid 30 minutes. She flooed the Potters to inform them, they too couldn't help but laugh at Draco. He's been a very good sport about it, seeing how he was almost sorted into the house himself, he asked to be in Slytherin due to his father…

"Nym, you are Malfoy, you are brilliant at being the first and youngest everything." Draco said puffing his chest out.

Ophelia poked her daddy in the stomach making a popping sound, Draco looked down at his daughter then back at Hermione with an eyebrow raised

"Mommy said that daddy needs to be defayted when he puffs like a puffy-fish…"

Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter any longer watching her husband come to the realization that his daughter literally 'popped his bubble'

"You'd better be glad I like you…." He murmured

"You looooove me," she sung, "You better remember that…" She added sweetly

"How could I ever forget you?" He said kissing her

Which earned a plethora of 'ews' and giggles from their children.

"Shall we go home?" Draco asked the kids

"Are we going to Granny Red's for Christmas?" Ophelia asked

"Yes, grandmum and Drommy will be there as well." Hermione said taking the twins, one on each hip. Draco had transfigured Nym's cart to pull itself along as he and Ophelia sprinted off holding hands, he carried their youngest in one arm and pinched Hermione's bum with the other.

"You'd think after almost 17 years of being with me you'd learn I don't like it when you do that in public…" She reprimanded him

"Ah but meae, your hands are fully of children and it's too delectable to pass up… Plus you can't smack me… so I had too…." Draco said smirking

"You sir… You will pay for this…" Hermione said with a dark tone, Draco's eyes turned dark and suddenly he couldn't wait to get home…

"You think Mum would like the kids a few hours early?" Draco asked innocently

"I think she has no choice…" Hermione said walking ahead sashaying towards the apparition spot.

"Your mummy will be the death of me sweet girl." Draco said kissing his youngest on the head

"Lions!" She gurgled happily

"Yes my lovely, I believe you are my only snake, that's why you are my favorite…" Draco whispered softly to the laughing toddler

"I HEARD THAT!" His wife called back to him.

"Well Cissy, I'm in trouble now… Should I let mummy punish me?"

"SPANKIE!" The toddler giggled

"That's exactly what I was afraid of…" Draco smirked at his wife grabbing her around the waist.

"Oh shut it and take us home…"

"Gladly."


End file.
